Impulse
by Thaliag.2
Summary: Alex is not a stupid child. Yet, when he sees Yassen in France he can do nothing but follow the man. In doing this he uncovers a dangerous plot and dark secrets of his past. NO SLASH.
1. Unwise Choices

**Unwise Choices**

Alex was not a stupid teen. Far from it actually. He was just rash and impulsive sometimes, so when he saw Yassen Gregorvich walking down the gangway of the giant white yacht moored at the docks he didn't think twice to follow the man. His mind was switching emotions a mile a minute. First shock, then anger, suspicion, sadness, and back to anger. He was going to keep the promise he had made to the man.

"_You killed Ian Rider, one day I will kill you."_

He had said those words with pure honesty, but right now he wasn't sure he would be able to do that. Yes, the man had killed his uncle, but Alex wasn't sure he could end another human life in cold blood. And by the most basic definition Yassen _was_ human. Alex still followed the man though. He saw the man pause, as if he knew he was being followed. Yassen turned around and locked gazes with Alex. The man smiled and disappeared. Alex's eyes widened. Where did he go? Then Alex felt something cold pressing against his back, he right away recognized it as a gun.

"It's funny to see you here little Alex. I suggest you walk forward and not draw any attention to youreself or something bad may happen."

Alex gritted his teeth and stared forward blankly. How could he have been so stupid? Of course the man would have been able to see him! Alex started walking. Maybe if he got far enough ahead…

"Stay where I can see you little Alex."

Alex slowed his pace. This was infuriating! He glanced behind him. Yassen had his eyes fixed on Alex, looking for even the slightest signs of attempted escape. He motioned the hand with his gun to Alex, telling the fourteen year-old to keep moving. Alex looked back ahead. He needed to escape somehow. His escape came in the form of a twelve year-old tourist. The girl bumped straight into Yassen as she tried to keep up with her mother. She stopped to apologize, but caught sight of the man's gun. She screamed, at the top of her lungs, not bothering to take into the consideration the danger she was putting herself in.

People stopped, but Alex ran. He turned into a small café and sat down in the back corner of the shop where there was the most shade. He knew it wouldn't take long for Yassen to simply disappear from the quickly gathering crowd in the French Square. Alex's eyes widened and he sunk lower in his chair as he saw the man walk into the café. He should have just kept to himself. Yassen was probably in France on a contract, that probably had nothing to do with Alex. His eyes widened even more when the man walked over and sat down at the same table as Alex, staring at the teen sitting there.

"That was not wise little Alex."

Alex just stared straight ahead hoping that someone, _anyone_ rather would come and help him. He was in a dangerous situation right now, because he had chosen to jump into something without thinking. He should have given thought. Yassen was one of the most dangerous men on the planet and Alex had probably angered him a great deal. Alex fumbled for the phone in his pocket and Yassen smirked at him form across the table. He held out his hand and made a beckoning motion. Alex reluctantly pulled out the phone and handed it to Yassen, but not before hitting the volume button two times. As Yassen grabbed the phone a shock went through the man's body, a shock that should have rendered him unconscious, but the man was hardly phased. He stared at Alex with an unamused expression. The man's eyes regarded Alex coldly, as if determining the quickest way to kill him.

Alex involuntarily shuddered. Yassen stood and grabbed the boy's arm hauling the teen to his feet. Alex looked at Yassen. The man led him out of the café and into the alley way beside it. He let go of Alex's arm.

"Why did you follow me, little Alex?"

Alex was stunned that the man hadn't hit or killed him already. He had to search for his words. "I-I don't know. I just saw you, so I followed you."

Yassen stepped closer to the boy, gun in hand. He looked at the gun and then straight into Alex's eyes.

"A very unwise choice."

Yassen closed the space between he and Alex and press the boy's pressure point rendering the teen unconscious.


	2. Grudges

**Grudges**

Alex woke up in a surprisingly comfortable bed. He looked around his surroundings. He took note of the nightstands on either side of the bed, the black couch, and the assassin lying on it. He assumed that he and Yassen were in a hotel room and he hoped they were still in France. He looked at the assassin on again and then at the gun that was placed mere inches from Yassen's head.

It was the same gun that Yassen had threatened him with the day before. At least Alex thought it was the day before, he could have been out for longer than he previously anticipated or it could be the same day. Just thinking about it caused Alex's head to hurt so he pulled away from that train of thought.

He focused back on the gun. The teen had no doubt that he could get off from the bed without a sound, walk over to the couch, and grab the gun, but could he pull the trigger? He decided to chance it. He slipped off of the bed, his bare feet making no sound as they hit the floor. The fourteen year-old walked over to the couch and grabbed the gun with shaking hands. He held it in his hands weighing it. He took a deep breath and pressed it to the assassin's head. Yassen's eyes shot open and a smirk crossed his face.

"Are you going to do it little Alex?"

Alex's hand shook violently and Yassen's smirk broadened. In one quick motion he turned, grabbed the gun, and pinned Alex to the ground. The gun was now against his temple.

"You are only alive because I permit it. My superiors want you dead, and if it wasn't for the fact that I don't want them to know about you, you would be."

The fourteen year-old's eyes widened. The last time he had seen Yassen the man had been working for Scorpia. They couldn't still be in business, not after what Alex did to them in Cairo. Not after he had lost Jack and everything else he cared about.

"Scorpia?" Alex asked quietly.

"Yes little Alex, what's left of them."

"How?"

"They hold grudges," Yassen replied impassively.

Alex clenched his eyes shut. He shouldn't have followed Yassen. He should have just met Agent Daniels, but no he was an impulsive teenager and he went and got himself into this mess. Flashes of Jack's death, Julius's sneer, and the pain he had felt went through his mind.

"If your superiors want me dead, why don't you kill me?"

"Because you father wouldn't like that."

"Your joking, right? You haven't killed me because my father would be unhappy if you did? H-he's not even alive!" Alex exclaimed.

He winced as the saftey to the gun was clicked off. Yassen had that stupid, infuriatingly, smug smirk back on his face. "Would you rather I shoot you then?" He asked, smirk growing wider.

Alex shook his head silently. He sat up as Yassen pulled the gun away and unpinned him. The boy's brown eyes watched Yassen carefully as the man disassembled the gun and began to clean it. Yassen suddenly looked up as a barely audible knock came from the door.

"Under the bed, Alex, now," The assasin ordered tersely. Alex nodded, once again thanking his lanky teenage body as he rolled underneath the bed. Had he been a bit older, he would have been unable to fit.

Tearing himself from his thoughts the fourteen year-old began to listen carefully as he heard the door open. He saw two feet walk into the room and the bottom of what looked like expensive suit pants.

"Yassen," the voice, a man greeted. Alex's eyes went wide as he relized exactly who the voice belonged to.

"Anthony," the assasin greeted back.

"I've been sent to inquire of your sudden divergence from the plan," Ash stated.

Yassen chuckled and Alex was awed to see, well rather, _hear_ how well the man could dispell tension. "I became a bit distracted," Yassen answered carelessly.

"Well, are you aware that during your _distraction_, Ben Daniels arrived at his meeting point with my God-son, but Alex never arrived. Where is he, Yassen?" Ash asked threateningly.

Alex's eyes widened and his breathing rate quickened. So Yassen had been in France to capture, possibly _kill_, him. However, the assasin had taken him and was now hiding him from Scorpia. What was going on?

"If I or the council finds out that you know where he is, you will be killed. Do you understand that Yassen?" Anthony asked angrily.

Yassen laughed again, only causing Ash to become more irate. "I understand perfectly. I assure you that I have no idea of Alex's where abouts. Go on and take care of Agent Daniels, that is your part of the job, is it not?" Yassen countered.

Anthony only growled and stormed from the room.

Alex cowered back a bit out of instinct as Yassen kneeled down so that they were eye level. Alex stared at the way Yassen was moving his hands until he realized that the assasin was pretending to search for something.

"Do not come out from under the bed until I give you the all clear, I believe Anthony may have been able to plant a few bugs in his short time here," Yassen stage whispered.

Alex nodded, too stunned to say or do anything. Why was Yassen risking his career, his reputation, his _life _for Alex? It didn't make any since to the teen.

"It is clear, you can come out now."

Alex rolled out from under the bed and sat down on said peice of furniture with a dazed look on his face. Yassen narrowed his eyes as he observed the shocked state the teen seemed to be in.

"Alex, Alex, look at me. Alex, look at me," Yassen commanded softly, but sternly.

The teen turned to look at Yassen and the punched him in the face. Tears were visable in the teen's eyes, but his did not let them fall. They only seemed to intensify the hatred that was burning in his eyes.

"You and he are supposed to be dead," Alex hissed out. "I saw Cray shoot you, I saw you take your last breath, I felt your pulse stop. I saw Ben shoot Ash, that good for nothing, double crossing, piece of..." Alex clamped his mouth shut and sank down to the floor his arms encircling hs knees and bringing them closer to his chest.

Yassen stared at the boy with mild concern. The teen's jaw was set tightly and his eyes were brimming with tears that were threating to fall.

"'Supposed to be dead' is very different from 'being dead' little Alex. You should have realized that sooner. Scorpia takes extreme measures to make sure that its best agents are preserved."

"It's not fair," the teen stated brokenly. "Why do people like you and Ash who don't deserve another chance get to come back? Why can't people like my mother or father or Jack come back?"

"Because, little Alex, the world is a cruel place and no one ever gets what they deserve."


	3. They Don't Get What They Deserve

**They Don't Get What They Deserve**

Alex sat in the same position for another two hours before Yassen became fed up. The assassin kneeled in front of the teenager and narrowed his eyes as the boy turned away from him, but stayed in the same hunched-up, guarded position.

"Alex, not only is this childish, it is annoying. I don't usually kill children, but you...you may be the exception if you don't snap out of this daze."

Alex looked at him as if considering something before turning his gaze to the floor.

"I'm tired of being used and lied to, Yassen. I just want answers. Real, non-cryptic answers. I'm tired of being given the illusion of choice. I'm tired of being pushed around. So give me some answers or I'm going to walk out this room and I'm going to let the people who want to kill me put an end to a life I don't even want."

All of this was said very quietly, but it had the impact that Alex had hoped it would. Yassen went very silent, which told Alex that the man was thinking, thinking of giving Alex the answers he wanted.

It took all Alex had not to smirk as he heard Yassen clear his throat. However when the man chuckled Alex couldn't stop the confused frown that flickered on his face.

"I'm not stupid, little Alex," Yassen said, pushing himself to his feet. "And neither are you. Get up and get some rest."

Alex growled and sent a chilling glare towards the assassin. It only made the man Yassen chuckle again.

"What did I tell you Alex? You deserve answers, but you will not get them because..."

"No one gets what they deserve. I know, _thank you_ Yassen," Alex seethed.

The teen stood and glared at the man one more time before pulling the duvets on the bed back and crawling underneath them.

"I'm taking the bed," he called out spitefully.

_**~Impulse~**_

The next morning Alex woke up, on the _couch_ with unbelievable ache in his back. He glared towards the bed.

"I hate you," the boy grumbled as he sat up, still glaring at the bed, or rather the sleeping figure in it. Alex growled angrily as he remembered that he had no clothes. He had left his luggage when he had went to chase after _Yassen_.

"You just love to cause me problems, don't you?"

"Well, the reactions are amusing, but I would not say I _loved_ it, little Alex. I retrieved your extra clothes last night. I told Ash it was merely evidence, a _clue_ if you would," Yassen stated, handing the teen the black duffle bag.

Alex grumbled out a 'Thank you' and headed to the bathroom that was attached to the room they were staying in. At least he would be able to change his clothes.

The teen looked up at his reflection and startled. He didn't look like himself. His hair had been died a dark, chestnut color and his eyes were a starling electric blue. A frown marred his features and he clenched his fists and took a calming breath.

Alex knew the change in hair and eye color was for cover, but for Yassen to make such changes while Alex was sleeping pissed the teen off. Yassen had no right.

_I guess I'm stuck with letting Yassen do what he wants for the time being, but as soon as I get answers I'm getting out of here._

Alex set out all his clothes before stripping out of his old clothes and walking over to the shower. He turned the nozzles until the water reached the correct temperature. He stepped under the spray with a contented sigh.

The water was calming to his tense muscles and he was instantly refreshed. It felt so nice to be clean again.

_**~Impulse~**_

Yassen looked up as Alex walked out of the bathroom.

"You took long enough. Get the rest of your things together, we're leaving."

"No, not until I get my answers. Not only did you remove me from the most comfortable bed in existence last night, but you dyed my hair and put contacts in my eyes. While I was sleeping! That…you had no right."

"There's no time, little Alex. Get ready now."

"I hate you."


End file.
